


you two are friends, but not really.

by Echoe



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person, Songfic, idk what else to say bro, they soft, they're just. in love man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe/pseuds/Echoe
Summary: Hey, are you awake?Let's go out, just the two of us.Let's pretend we're just friends, until we both admit we're not.
Relationships: Karolina Nováková/Scholar, Karolina/Scholar
Kudos: 8





	you two are friends, but not really.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iggmiF7DNoM

_Smoking cigarettes on the roof_  
_You look so pretty and I love this view_

**You :** hey, you awake?

It's past midnight (almost 1 am, to be precise). There's a good chance that she isn't awake. Part of you _hopes_ that she isn't, because she should be getting some rest.  
But part of you also wants her to be awake because you really, really want to see her right now.  
(Also you kind of have some stuff planned.)  
You wait for a solid two minutes, but don't receive any answer. So you put your phone away, assuming that she is indeed asleep.  
You're quite a bit disappointed, to be honest.  
Then your phone lights up.

 **Karol💗🌹 :** Do you even know what time it is?

You don't even try to contain your smile.

 **You :** a perfectly reasonable time to text my good friend, id say  
**Karol💗🌹 :** You're lucky I was awake, I would have killed you if you had woken me up.  
**You :** can't sleep?  
**Karol💗🌹 :** Something like that.  
**Karol💗🌹 :** What did you want anyway?  
**You :** wanna go out on a walk with me?

You sit up in your bed, looking outside your window. The sky is clear, and you can perfectly see the full moon.

 **Karol💗🌹 :** And get caught by the guard? Are you kidding me?  
**You :** they were here not too long ago, though  
**You :** itll be a while before they come back  
**Karol💗🌹 :** Why do you even want to go outside at this hour?  
**You :** idk  
**You :** its just so nice outside  
**You :** also i can see stars from my window  
**You :** i just thought itd be nice to go in the gardens with you for a bit

She doesn't answer for a while. It makes you just a tad nervous, because you feel like specifying the 'with you' might have been a bit too much.  
Even if it _is_ the truth.  
Thankfully, a text comes after a few minutes.

 **Karol💗🌹 :** Alright, fine. Give me a minute.

You're not beaming, but almost.  
You jump to your feet and put on your pumps, not bothering to change. Your pajama shorts and T-shirt will do just fine.  
Soon after, there's a knock on your door, and you open it to find Karolina standing there, arms crossed, still in her satin pajamas too, although she's also thrown on a jacket.  
(You wonder if you should grab one, too. Sure, it's spring and the temperature has been fairly clement lately, but it's still night and the air can get kind of cool.  
In the end, you decide against it, though. You'll probably be fine.)  
Her hair is tied up in a low ponytail, and you got to admit, she looks pretty damn cute like that.  
(But when does she not, really?)

"So? Are we going or not?"  
"Well, someone's eager."

She huffs, and you can't see it, but you're pretty sure she's rolling her eyes, too. You let out a quiet giggle and grab her hand, leading her along.  
(It's something you do quite a lot, nowadays. Holding her hand, I mean.  
And it's something that she lets you do without complaining.  
She used to comment on it. Ask questions.  
Now she just raises an eyebrow at you sometimes, for the sake of appearances.  
She has to at least pretend that she's just indulging you, and that she isn't actually enjoying it.  
Though sometimes she has a hard time hiding the red that blossoms on her cheeks.  
Is she blushing right now? You can't quite tell in the dark.)

_We fell in love in October_  
_That's why, I love fall_

A lot of things have changed in your relationship since you two met, to be perfectly honest.  
To begin with, she wouldn't have accepted your invitation, a few months ago.  
And _you_ wouldn't even have considered inviting her at all.  
Not because you didn't want to, but because you knew there would have been no chance of her saying yes.  
(Because, let's be honest, _you've_ always wanted to spend time with her. That's nothing new.  
When she first barged into your room acting like she owned the place, you knew it was already too late for you.)

"I'm gonna need you to be quiet for a bit, by the way. Just while we steer clear of the cameras."  
"Do you even _know_ where they are?"  
"Yeah, don't worry."

(You've kind of consulted Axel and Raquel and Tegan beforehand to be able to sneak around like that.  
They're very good informants, although a bit nosy for the first two.)  
She also wouldn't have nodded and remained quiet just like you asked.  
She trusts you to a certain degree, and it feels pretty good.

The walk to the gardens is quiet, since you can't afford attracting any attention. You have to take some weird detours to avoid walking under the cameras, and when you actually reach the gardens you _almost_ forget about that one camera in the tree over there, but in the end, you manage to go unnoticed.  
It's safe now.  
(You don't let go of her hand, though. No reason to.)

"Alright, we should be good now."

She hums in response.  
(She doesn't free her hand, either.)  
You keep walking in silence for a bit, hand in hand, just enjoying the scenery and each other's company.  
It's really nice, if you ignore how you really should have grabbed something warmer.

"So, why did you want to go out tonight?"  
"I told you, the weather looked great, the sky looked great, I thought it'd be nice to go out."  
"Sure, but you didn't need me for that."

You start swinging your joined hands back and forth, huffing out a laugh.

"Well, yeah. I just wanted you there."  
"Why?" You see her look at you from the corner of your eye.  
"Why not?" And she makes some noise of frustration, clearly understanding that she won't get a better explanation out of you, and you laugh outright.

You eventually reach the lake, and you decide to head towards a nearby bench. It seems like a good spot to... to do something. Stargaze? Flirt? You haven't entirely decided yet. (Probably both.)  
You shiver when you sit down because, god, your shorts are too thin and this wood somehow really cold.  
Karolina notices.

"You seriously couldn't put on anything warmer? It isn't summer yet."  
"Eh, it's fine. It isn't _that_ cold."

She doesn't add anything.  
What she does is put your joined hands into her lap and inch closer until your thighs are touching.  
(You shiver again, but for a completely different reason.  
You're not cold anymore. You feel like you're burning up.)  
You turn her way, but when your eyes meet she looks away, suddenly finding the lake very interesting. You giggle.

"Say, Karol."  
"What?" Her tone's sharp, probably because she thinks you're about to comment on what she just did.  
"Why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"I was just... thinking."  
"Thinking about what?"  
"That," she turns to you just for a second, raising an eyebrow, "is none of your business." Then she turns her attention to the sky.  
"Aw, okay." You lean into her a bit. "I'm here if you need to talk, though."  
  
She's silent for a bit. Then, surprisingly softly,  
  
"I know."  
  
And that's good enough for you.

_Looking at the stars_  
_Admiring from afar_

You should probably be admiring the stars, too. Especially after how much you've talked about how gorgeous they were tonight and all that.  
But you're having a hard time tearing your gaze away from the beauty right next to you.  
You don't blame yourself, though, because you know you didn't really come out there for the scenery.  
You just wanted to spend some time alone with her.  
(And you _kind of_ tried to make it romantic. You're not exactly good at this, but you think you did a pretty good job.)

_My girl, my girl, my girl_  
_You will be my girl_  
_My girl, my girl, my girl_

You wonder if she knows that there's nothing friendly about this outing.  
(She probably does. Karolina's pretty sharp.)  
It's not like you've really been trying to hide your intentions, to be honest.  
Sure, you haven't told her that you liked her or anything.  
And _maybe_ most of your actions could be seen as friendly. If you squinted _really_ hard.  
But, for the most part, your feelings towards Karol are obvious.

_You will be my world_  
_My world, my world, my world_  
_You will be my girl_

"You're staring."

Her gaze's still fixed on the sky, but you guess that she can see you out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I am."  
  
(There's no point in denying it, really. You're not being subtle at all about it.)  
She turns to you, smirking. (Her cheeks are a bit red, too, but that won't stop her.)  
  
"Enjoying the view?"  
"Oh, definitely."  
  
You hold her gaze. If she thinks she's going to make you feel embarrassed, she is dead wrong.  
You're very conscious of your feelings for her, and you're not going to get flustered because you're acting on them.  
(Her blush deepens. She's the one losing this game.)  
She sighs, closing her eyes.

_Smoking cigarettes on the roof_  
_You look so pretty and I love this view_  
_Don't bother looking down_

You tilt your head to the side.

"Karol?"

She moves a bit to rest her head on your shoulder, giving you a noncommital hum. (God, you are _living_ for this physical intimacy.)  
  
"... Okay."  
  
You're not really sure what's going through her head right now.  
You'd like to know, though.  
But you won't push it. Not for now, anyway.  
Then you hear her inhale.  
  
"What are you doing exactly, Anna?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"With me. What is it all about?"  
"You can probably make a pretty good guess."  
  
You feel her tense beside you. Her grip on your hand tightens.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
  
(You wonder, in passing, if Tadashi's rejection's made her insecure.  
Because despite you being so obvious, she still needs you to confirm it.)  
It clicks in your head.

_We're not going that way_  
_At least I know, I am here to stay_

"Is that what you were thinking about? When you couldn't sleep?"  
"You're still not answering my question-" another sigh, "yes."  
"Oh."  
  
It surprises you a little bit.  
Makes you feel a little sad, too.  
Makes you think that maybe you should finally woman up and tell her.  
  
"I'm not playing with you."  
  
_Or_ you could keep dancing around the issue.  
Keep hinting at it without really saying it.  
You feel like you've already said a lot, though.  
(Especially when you hear a small gasp escape her lips.)

_We fell in love in October_  
_That's why, I love fall_

But there's probably a lot more to say still.  
That's your impression, at least, because you feel a _lot_ for this girl.  
(That's what happens when you spend several months being in love with a girl who has a huge crush on someone else.  
Well.  
Had.)

_Looking at the stars_  
_Admiring from afar_  
_(My girl, my girl, my girl)_

You want to say more.  
It's hard not to want to when everything feels so perfect right now.  
(She's so warm.)  
It's just... also a bit scary.  
Words are complicated for you, and you haven't rehearsed anything. What if you end up saying something completely dumb?  
You don't want to ruin everything.  
(But, god, you can slightly feel her hot breath on your neck and it's making you feel _things_.)

Oh, screw this.

_My girl, my girl, my girl_  
_You will be my girl_

Maybe the sleepiness is making you feel brave.  
Or maybe you're just having a hard time containing your feelings any longer.  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
She jerks away, her head snapping towards you, eyes wide.  
(Your heart's beating so hard. Can she hear it?)  
You hold her gaze, though.  
You don't shy away.  
You've wanted this for so long. She needs to know how serious you are.

_My girl, my girl, my girl_  
_You will be my girl_

(You feel like you should have started with 'I love you'.  
But you're pretty sure she already knows.)  
There are thousands of emotions playing there on her face, and you gently squeeze her hand in hope to ground her just a little.  
(She's taking so much time to answer, it's making you nervous.)

Eventually,  
she takes a shaky breath.  
Opens her mouth, closes it.  
Gives you a small nod.  
You think you're going to cry.

You let go of her hand to bring both of yours to her face, gently cradling it.  
You stay like this for a bit, taking a moment to just look at her.  
There's a deep blush on her cheeks, illuminated by the moonlight, and you wonder if you look the same. Her mouth is slightly open, eyes still wide. You get the feeling that she's not entirely sure of what's happening right now.  
So you give her the most reassuring smile you can muster. You rub small circles under her eyes with your thumbs, pouring as much love into the gesture as you can.  
She brings up a hand to cover one of yours, closing her mouth and to offer you a tiny smile, eyes half lidded.

_My girl, my girl, my girl_  
_You will be my girl_

You kiss her.  
It's short, because you're scared and you need to check her reaction.  
She squeezes your hand. You kiss her again.  
And again.  
And again.  
Her free hand has gone up to the back of your neck to bring you closer.  
Your lips move slowly, carefully against hers. There's no hurry.  
  
Well, at first. Once the two of you get more comfortable, the kisses get more frantic, like there's not enough time. Her hand's moved up to your hair, fisting it, desperately trying to keep you there. 'I'm not going anywhere', you want to tell her.  
There's nothing else you'd rather be doing.  
She makes a little noise at the back of her throat when you kiss her with a bit more force and, oh god, you need to hear it again-

_My girl, my girl, my girl_  
_You will be my world_

It goes on like this for a while, long enough for her lips to be red and slightly swollen when you pull away. You rest your forehead against hers, closing your eyes, trying to catch your breath.  
You feel the cold air on your heated body and shiver a bit.  
Karolina moves both arms to embrace you. It's not enough, though, so you let go of her face and use your hands to slide her into your lap while she lets out a surprised squeak.  
(She's quick to throw her arms around your neck, though, while you rest your hands on the small of her back, pulling her close.)

"Karolina?"  
"Mh?"  
"I love you." You hear her take a shaky breath. "I've loved you for some time now, actually."  
"... How long?"  
"I'm not sure. A while." You pause. "Since october, maybe."  
  
She blinks at you, mouth agape.  
  
"That long?"  
"Mmh."  
"... I see."

She hums thoughtfully.  
You throw your head back, smiling, to look at the stars.  
There's something liberating about finally confessing your feelings. Even if they were probably obvious.  
She shifts in your lap.

"Anna?  
"Yeah?"  
"I... Wait, look at me."  
  
You do as asked.  
  
"I love you, too."

You expected it. Like, you really did. You know she wouldn't have kissed you if she didn't.  
And yet, hearing it is enough to make you cry anyway, while she gets busy kissing you again, wiping away your tears with her thumb.

_My world, my world, my world_  
_You will be my girl_

**Author's Note:**

> nghngnghngh im not very confident in this work but i wanted them to SMOOCH so they SMOOCHED


End file.
